fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SonicFan
SonicFan= |-|With the Elemental Gauntlet= |-|Godly Potential=''to be added...'' Summary SonicFan (also known as: TheSonicFan2000) is the main protagonist from the SonicFan Franchise. He is known to be a Chaotic Good. Appearance SonicFan appears to be human-like, alongside wearing glasses, a red jumper, blue trousers, gray shoes, white gloves and blue hair. His height is to be approximately 7'2 foot. With Godly Potential, SonicFan appears to be cyan with bright yellow stars all over him. Personality SonicFan is described to be strict, but also funny. SonicFan's personality is nearly randomized. Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 8-A | 6-C | Varies with each crystal placed in the Elemental Gauntlet | 5-C with full Elemental Gauntlet | High 3-A | 2-B | High 1-A with Godly Potential Name: '''TheSonicFan2000, SonicFan, TSF2000 '''Origin: '''SonicFan Franchise '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Amortal '''Classification: '''Scraptonian '''Powers & Abilities: Base Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Scraptonium Manipulation (can control a physical red & blue electricity in which scraptonians use in combat) , Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (can see ghosts, stands and other supernatural forces that are invisible), Non-Physical Interaction, Aura, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation & Time Stop (can make his perspective of time being frozen, while others see time going really quick. the space-time continuum stays normal when this is activated. there is a 2nd variation of this, in which he goes extremely quick), Adaptation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Elasticity, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage (can store his items out of nowhere), Absorption (Type 2), Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Mid), Afterimage Creation, Existence Erasure (when fusing his energy, he can disintegrate things from existence upon physical contact, or just use scraptonium pulse), Nigh-Omnipresence, Light Manipulation & Sealing (can project a light on his hand, in which he can seal opponents in there), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Healing (can heal people, as well as curing anything, along with reviving people), Acausality (Type 1), Size Manipulation (limited to himself), Regeneration (High-Godly) |-|With the Elemental Gauntlet=All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation & BFR (BFR is only limited to demons), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Life Manipulation (with all the crystals in the gauntlet, he can manipulate all of life in the universe), Curse Manipulation (cursed sonicfan with a curse that makes him absolutely immortal.), Immortality (Type 10) |-|Godly Potential=All previous abilities, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Resistance Negation, Omnipresence, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 11), Transmutation, Acausality (Type 5), Creation, Shapeshifting |-|Resistances=Resistance to: Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Existence Erasure, Life Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Corruption, Transmutation & Limited Resistance to: Power Nullification, Time Manipulation (can move around in crystalmind's time stop and tikal crimson's time erase for about 3 seconds), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Building Level | Large Country Level | Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level with Element Gauntlet | Universe with Godly Potential | Ignores durability with Scraptonium Infusion [[Speed|'Speed']]: Massively FTL+ | Infinite with Scraptonium Acceleration 2 | Irrelevant with Godly Potential [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class Z | Irrelevant with Godly Potential [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Star Class | High-Outerversal with Godly Potential [[Durability|'Durability']]: Planet level | Low Complex Multiversal level with Godly Potential [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Limitless [[Range|'Range']]: Standard Melee Range | A few meters with Energy Projection & Elasticity | Hundreds of meters with Scraptonium Pulse | Universal with Scraptonium Acceleration | Universal with Life Manipulation | Irrelevant with Godly Potential Standard Equipment: Elemental Gauntlet | Gemstone of Power | Magic Lamp | Scraptonium Sword [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Genius | Omniscient with Godly Potential Weaknesses: '''Needs to eat, drink and sleep, otherwise his powers won't function properly | Light Seal does not work on blind people | None Notable in Godly Potential '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base='''- Scraptonium Infusion:' SonicFan and other Scraptonians can have the ability to infuse Scraptonium with any weapon, enhancing the destructive force of the object. This includes enhancing their powers. *'Scraptonium Pulse:' SonicFan charges his fist with scraptonium and slams the ground with tremendous force that everyone within it's range will be disintegrated. '- Energy Manipulation:' SonicFan enables the ability to manipulate green energy and use it in combat. *'Energy Fireball:' SonicFan projects an orb-shaped blast of energy. Anyone hit by it will be completely frozen for 3 seconds. *'Energy Punch:' SonicFan creates energy with his fists. Anyone hit by it will be completely frozen for 3 seconds. *'Energy Kick:' Similar to Energy Punch, but only the foot. '- Scraptonium Acceleration:' When activated, SonicFan's perspective of time is frozen, being able to freely move around and changes others perspective of time, looking like it's going fast. This does not affect the space-time continuum itself. It's original limit was 4 Seconds and the more he uses potential on the ability, the longer the time limit. *'Scraptonium Acceleration 2:' Just like Scraptonium Acceleration, but SonicFan goes to a speed that is infinite. '- Spatial Manipulation:' SonicFan enables the ability to manipulate space. *'Space Depletion:' SonicFan swipes his right hand forward to erase space, making anything within it pull right towards him. *'Space Generation:' SonicFan pushes his left hand forward to create space, being able to counter Space Depletion and used to push away anything away from him. *'Teleportation:' SonicFan can teleport one place to another across the universe. **'Dimension Teleporation:' Alongside with Teleportation, SonicFan can teleport to any Universe, Multiverse and Omniverse whatever he likes. *'Portal Creation:' SonicFan can create portals that lead to different places. This is another use for Teleportation & Dimension Teleportation. '- Alternate Time Travelling:' SonicFan can travel through alternate timelines and the main timeline itself. '- Light Seal:' This is used as a last-resort attack. SonicFan raises his hand (left or right but not both) and projects a shining light that anything who looks at it will be blinded by the light and then teleport them to a bright white void in which nothing can escape. |-|Godly Potential='- Godly Scraptonium:' SonicFan and other Godly Scraptonians use Godly Scraptonium. A scraptonium stronger than regular Scraptonium. '- Nonexistence:' SonicFan enables the ability to erase any kind of existence whatsoever. This can also count himself, being able to make himself nonexistent. '- Meta-Existance:' SonicFan enables the ability to restore ones existence or create anything he likes. '- Power Bestowal:' SonicFan can give others Superpowers. '''Key: SonicFan | Elemental Gauntlet | Godly Potential' Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Spatial Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Travelers